bucurestifandomcom-20200215-history
Discuție Utilizator:Pixi
Welcome Hi Pixi – we are excited to have the new Bucureşti Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, rieke 30 noiembrie 2007 17:35 (UTC) PS: You can also ask me directly in case you need any help :-) Mesaje ::Am activat acum adresa, ID-ul e cel vechi. Ti-am trimis mesaj.--Adela 1 decembrie 2007 13:30 (UTC) :::Eu acum am prins mai mult avânt muncitoresc. De treaba cu formatele nu m-am prins. :) --Adela 1 decembrie 2007 15:05 (UTC) ::Poţi face treabă bună şi cu puţini contribuitori, avantajul este că aici nu se înghesuie vandalii. Îţi poţi construi liniştit wikia fără să ai bătăi de cap.--Adela 1 decembrie 2007 15:12 (UTC) :::N-am ştiut că se modifică skinul pentru toată wikia, am dat întâmplător peste acea opţiune şi am crezut că se va modifica doar pentru mine. Logo-ul imi apare acum în colţul din stânga sus. --Adela 3 decembrie 2007 09:32 (UTC) Hi from ERS Salut. I kindly like to invite to the forum for european regio wikis on Xing (social network platform): http://www.xing.com/group-11097.f0a68b/3294084 Crăciun fericit! Adela 20 decembrie 2007 13:14 (UTC) ' Ştefan Hruşcă - "Deschide nană uşile" ' H7Gg1MmuWK4 Stats Hello. I've whitelist alexa.com so that the image used in the stats will work. It takes about 24 hours to update, so hopefully that image will be visible tomorrow. If it doesn't work in a couple of days, please let me know. Angela (talk) 5 ianuarie 2008 10:52 (UTC) Invitation RegioWikiCamp 2009 Meet RegioWiki people from all across Europe. Be ready to share your thoughts and experience. September 25. to 27. at Hochschule Furtwangen, Germany. For more info please follow this link: http://regiowikicamp.mixxt.eu Please register yourself as participant here Bună ziua! Bună ziua! Aş vrea să ajut acest proiect, pot primi drepturile de administrator şi birocrat. Vă doresc o zi bună. --[[User:Misterr|''' Ervin ]][talk] 15 februarie 2010 11:03 (UTC) Atunci măcar pe cele de rollback pentru că deja am întâmpinat două vandalisme pe aici- eu vreau să am grijă de vandalism, şi de articolele care au nevoie de ajutor. --[[User:Misterr| Ervin ]][talk] 15 februarie 2010 14:56 (UTC) Urgenţă! Dăi te rog robotului meu statutul de bot sau de sysop te rog. Mersi. --[[User:Misterr| Ervin ]][talk] 16 februarie 2010 15:47 (UTC) Pixi, ar trebuie să îl blochezi pe acest utilizator? Are un nume de utilizator incacceptabil. --Érŵíñ 17 februarie 2010 11:11 (UTC) Poţi să faci o cerere pentru a primi bot-ul meu statutul? Trebuie un administrator să ceară. --[[User:Misterr| Ervin ]][talk] 17 februarie 2010 18:33 (UTC) Bine, îl blocaţi vă rog pe domnul «Penetristu»? E un nume de utilizator inncacceptabil. [[User:Misterr| Ervin ']][talk] 17 februarie 2010 19:54 (UTC) Te ocupi un pic de proiect? Sunt nişte pagini de şters. --Erwin(mesaje| ) 9 martie 2010 19:44 (UTC) Avem spam, trebuie şters. --Erwin // [[User talk:Misterr|''discussion]] 15 martie 2010 19:37 (UTC)